1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable and mobile chemical blending platforms. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile blending platform for continuously producing fracking fluids with adjustable concentrations.
2. Description of Related Art
Batch blending systems are commonly used to provide fluids used at process sites. For example, batch blending systems may be used on-site (at the process location) to produce diluted acids used for fracking. Batch blending systems produce a fixed amount (a batch) of end material (e.g., diluted acid) per process. Because a fixed amount is produced, batch blending may, however, create waste and excess diluted material if the amounts of fluid needed differ from the amounts produced.
Batch blending processes may also produce fumes and/or other by-products that need to be neutralized and/or disposed of properly. In addition, using a batch process to provide fluids at the process site does not allow for real-time variation in the composition of the fluid if, for example, process parameters change or blending conditions change. Batch blending systems may also be bulky and difficult to transport.
Thus, there is a need for a mobile (portable) blending system that provides real-time (continuous) blending to produce desired product fluids on-site. The blending system may also include systems and/or apparatus for processing excess fumes and/or excess waste and systems and/or apparatus for containing fluid leaks or spills.